Till Death Do Us Part
by katnipsgale
Summary: What if it had been Gale's name called instead of Peeta's on that dreaded reaping day? What if the hunting partners who had learned to move as one being were thrust into the games together? Would they find a way out, or would they be forced to go on without the other.
1. Chapter 1

"Primrose Everdeen"

A kick seemed to have been flung at his chest as Effie Trinket's shrill, capital affected, voice called out one of the few names he dreaded most to hear. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. It was a death sentence. Prim was too sweet, too good natured to be able to kill anyone. She wouldn't last five minutes in the arena. His heart was pounding in his head as he watched a pair of golden braids start to separate from the crowd. Prim had almost reached the steps when Katniss's panicked voice shattered through the air. "Prim!" She cried, rushing towards her younger sister. Again she shreked the little girl's name before thrusting Prim behind her.

Part of Gale wanted to grab Katniss, to haul her away. The very selfish part of him wanted Prim to go so he could keep Katniss. He knew that wasn't an option. He knew how Prim's death would destroy his best friend. He also knew, before the words even left her mouth, what Katniss would do.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Her voice shook at first, before it solidified into a strong declaration. She could no more let Prim go into the arena, then Gale could have let any of his younger siblings go. Prim's scream was shrill, the scream of a wounded animal as she clung to Katniss. Gale didn't think, he simply moved, pushing through the crowd to pry Prim away from Katniss. Instinct told him to leave Prim where she is, to join her, to cling to Katniss and refuse to let her walk up those steps. Instead his strong hands lifted Prim up, sweeping her into his arms to return her to her mother. For a moment their eyes met, grey upon grey, expressions nearly mirroring the others.

"Up you go, Catnip" He finally says, struggling to keep his voice steady. He can't keep looking at her, he can't, and he doesn't. He held on tightly to the still screaming Prim, carrying her back through the crowd to Mrs. Everdeen. By the time he reached the blonde woman, Prim has settled to quiet sobs. He sets her down gently and turns to look up at the podium where Effie is gushing over Katniss. For an instant he catches Katniss's frightened gaze, and without a thought he finds himself pressing three fingers of his left hand to his lips, before raising his hand high. The gestures ripples through the crowd until nearly everyone has raised their hand in the old salute. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

The moment was broken when a very drunk Haymitch came stumbling onto the scene, crowing and shouting at the air, before he tumbled from his place on the platform. Gale paid him no attention, instead he shuffled back to his place among the potential male tributes, before a peacekeeper forced him to. From far away he heard Effie's voice fill the air, her confidence and upbeat attitude severely shaken by the turn of events. He can't help but feel a slight stab of satisfaction in the way her voice wobbled as she tried to proceed as normal. She should be shaken up, she should feel something for the families who are all about to lose a loved one. Gale's eyes are on the ground, his throat tight as he tries to calm his trembling limbs. He can't lose her, he can't, but he is. Just like that the Capital is taking her away from him. And then he heard it. His name. His name falling from Effie's brightly painted lips. He is slow to respond, but everyone is staring at him. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and looked up towards the platform. The peacekeeprs, Effie, the Mayor, Katniss…. His jaw set and he lifted his chin, squaring his shoulders before he marched up to the platform. He won't show them he is scared, he won't show them how his legs feel as though they have turned to lead and how his head is spinning at a dizzying rate. He can't, and he won't. That is what they want. That is the purpose of the games, to instill fear in the people. To make them fear what the Capital might do should they buck against them. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction. He refused to play their game how they wanted.

Gale made it up the steps and stood with his hands clasped behind his back to hide the way they were shaking. He was going to his death. He knew that. Only one would come out, and it couldn't be him, not with Katniss standing next to him.

"Are there any volunteers?" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, too sweet, too loud, with a touch of a screech to it. Gale's eyes flew wildly through the crowd, searching out the face of his brother. Rory. Rory with his lips parted as though he was about to speak. Gale shook his head violently, bile rising in his throat at the thought. He couldn't let his brother take his place, and it was with a sense of great relief that he watched as Rory closed his mouth and shrink back into the crowd.

When it became clear none would take his place, the Mayor stepped up to read the Treaty of Treason. It was customary, and something Gale knew by heart only because he had heard it so many times. He blocked it out, instead gazing blankly out into the crowd. He can't look at anyone directly or he was afraid the lump that was stuck in his throat would make its way up to escape as the sob he is doing his best to keep down. He can't cry, he can't be upset. He must accept his fate and stay focused. He has one goal and one goal alone.

When he is forced to turn and face Katniss, to shake her hand, he found the same look of determination in her eyes. As their fingers encircle one anothers he knows he is about to have a fight on his hands.

Katniss is thinking the same way he is. Only one comes out and she is determined that it be him.

**A/N: So this little plot bunny has been rattling around in my head and finally I sat down to write it. I'm still figuring out the way things will go and still figuring out how I will write it. As you can tell it is written in third person, past tense. I'm not sure how I feel about past tense, so that may change. If the tense or person suddenly changes, that is why and I will of course go back and fix older chapters so there is continuity between them. Your opinions on this matter would be greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

His fingers drummed aggressively against his leg as it bounced up and down. The clock on the wall was oppressively loud as it ticked away the seconds until he would have to say goodbye to his family.

_Thump, thump, thump, _

Was that the clock or his heart? They seemed to have merged into one, both too loud and both moving too fast. His limbs twitched with a nervous energy. He longed to jump up and down and scream or do something to break the silence, to rid himself of the itches and twitches that were causing the muscles in his body to spasm oddly.

None of it seemed real. And yet it felt too real. The world was too harsh, as though some sort of smudged glasses had been removed and he could see everything for what it was. It was disorienting and strange. He felt as though he was hovering just out of his body, and yet he was grounded. More grounded than he had ever been in his life.

His gaze fell to the window on the other side of the room. The shacks that passed for homes were sprawled out across the countryside, flecks of grey on the land like the dust from the mines which seemed to settle on everything and everyone. It wasn't the homes of his people that caught his attention, however, it was the hills beyond. Hills that only a few hours before he had roamed freely in. The woods were the only place he felt happy. They were the only place he felt the strangling hold of the Capitol had no power over him.

He would never roam those hills again. He would never pass through the shadows the trees cast, as though he was one himself. No more would he spend his afternoons moving side by side with Katniss as they prowled the woods. They ruled that forest, it was theirs to conquer, and conquer they had. No more. If only they had left like he had suggested. If only they had run. But if they had run some other boy would be in his place and Prim would be heading for the games.

Slowly he shook his head, clearing his mind of such thoughts. It mattered no more. The woods, like everything else, was being stripped from him. His last bit of freedom was gone and it was best not to dwell on that fact.

Gale jerked from his musings when the door suddenly opened and in piled his family. Posy ran to him, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, before she flung herself into his lap. His arms wrapped around her and he hid his face against her soft curls. His hands shook as he held her, the lump in his throat from before seeming to cut off his air supply as he clung to the little girl. Her tiny frame convulsed as she cried, and it was all he could do to not mirror the action. It was all so easy in theory. Leaving his home, leaving his family, dying for his friend, but now, here, with his baby sister in his arms, it felt impossible.

He couldn't leave them, how could he ever let them go? After everything they had been through as individuals and as a family, how could he leave them now? He felt a hand on his shoulder before another pair of arms held him, and another, and then, "Gale..." It was his mother's voice. Deceptively soft and calm, as though she was simply about to ask him to set the table. Slowly he raised his head to meet his mother's gaze. She stood back a pace from the huddle of arms and legs his siblings had created around him, but when their eyes met it was as though something broke inside the pair of them.

"Oh Gale….oh my boy" She breathed out before stepping forward to hold the four of them. Her tears fell against the top of his head, and her fingers combed through the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes closed tightly against the flood that threatened to fall from them, he must stay strong for their sake, if not for his own.

No words were spoken, no words were needed. They had each other. For this moment they had each other, and it was enough.

The door was flung open and five heads snapped up. Faces, splotched with the evidence of their agony, grew cold as five pairs of grey eyes narrowed into glares at the men in white uniforms. In the Seam the only thing you could count on was your family and now another one of the Hawthrones was being ripped away by the Capital. First their father and now Gale. And as before, they were all powerless to stop it. At Hazel's silent prompting, Rory and Vick released Gale from their embrace, and stood beside their mother. Carefully Gale rose, and handed Posy back to their mother. As his gaze slid from one family member to the next, they all stayed quiet. None of them could say it, goodbye was too final. Instead Gale croaked out, "Take care of yourselves."

He was forced to step back as the peackeepers ushered his family out, but his eyes locked with Posy's from where she was looking at him over their mother's shoulder.

"I love you, Gale." She called softly as the door was closed behind them.

The dam broke and tears fell hotly from his eyes. They scalded down his cheeks before dropping from his chin to splatter against the the floor. The door had closed on the last look of his family, as he knew he would never see them again. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell heavily back into the chair, gripping at its arms until his knuckles turned white.

He jumped violently when the door opened again. He hadn't expected anyone else to say goodbye, but there stood Madge, twisting her hands in front of her as she nervously stepped into the room. Carefully he got back to his feet, hurriedly brushing the back of his hand against his cheeks.

"I didn't think anyone but my family would come." he said a bit more gruffly than he intended. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I...I just wanted to say goodbye…. you've always been nice to me and…" she swallowed, glancing behind her before continuing in a fierce whisper, "It isn't right. None of this is right." The fire in her voice surprised him and he closed some of the distance between them.

"Thank you, Madge." His voice was soft now. "Could you… I don't know what you could do but, will you watch out for them? Rory and Vick, I don't want them putting their names in more times… and I–"

"Oh course" She gently interrupted. "I'm not like you or Katniss, but I'll do what I can. Promise." he nodded dumbly in thanks, and for a moment they simply stood there looking at each other, before finally she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. The gesture surprised him, but he returned it, grateful for the support.

After a moment she let go of him, instead standing up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Good luck, Gale Hawthorne. May the odds be in your favor." Her words were sincere and all he could do was nod and murmur, "Thank you…"

She smiled sadly at him, before turning to leave when the door was opened by the Peace Keepers outside.

Alone again. He paces before the window, his gaze darting towards those hills every so often as he attempts to pull himself back together. He is antsy to be off, now that he has said his goodbyes. He wants to be on that train and away from all of this. The faster he is gone, the sooner he can forget what he is losing and the better he can focus on his task, keeping Katniss alive.

_Katniss. _

He wishes they were in the same room or that he could leave this room to go see her. From here on out nearly every move will be televised and he isn't sure how she wants to play things out. Will they be cold and aloof? Ignoring each other for the cameras and playing it as though they are enemies? Or will they remain as they always have, two parts of one whole, a unit, mutually beneficial to the others survival. Finally the door opens once more and he is ushered out into the hall. Several feet in front of him he sees Katniss emerging from her room in a similar manner. They are too far away to talk, even if there weren't PeaceKeepers all around them.

They are marched to a wagon which will carry them off to the trains. Camera's buzz around them before they are shut into the compartment that feels very much like a mobile jail cell, and in a way, it is.

Silence reigns between them as the wagon begins to jostle its way down the road. He keeps his eyes ahead, staring at the blank wall until he feels a warm hand slide against his, fingers intertwining with his own. He gives her hand a little squeeze, before turning his head to look at her and finds her already gazing up at him. No words are needed.

They will remain as one.


	3. Chapter 3

The only sound in the little carriage is that of their breathing: synchronized, and controlled, as though they are out in the woods hunting together. The only movement is the way their arms brush against each other with each bump in the road that jostles them slightly. They are relaxed against the seat, their hands resting on Gale's knee. Perhaps they should be planning, strategizing, but they need the silence. They need the peace before the oncoming storm. Beyond that, they don't know if they are already being watched or not. Who knows what camera's might be hidden in this carriage. Who knows who might already be listening.

All too soon they come to a jarring halt and the doors are flung open. Light floods the little compartment and Gale feels Katniss's hand withdraw from his own. United they may be, but they must also appear as strong individuals. Hands usher them out of the carriage and to face the crowd that has gathered to see them off.

"Come, come, my lovely tributes" Effie says as she flutters around the pair of them. "Smile, darlings, the world is watching." Gale and Katniss give her matching withering looks and she lets out a breath with a little roll of her heavily lashed eyes.

"Or not" she murmurs before standing off to the side behind them. Gale's eyes fall on the crowd before them, those who have come to wish them farewell. Faces of those they have grown up with stare solemnly up at them. Perhaps in other districts there is cheering, congratulating, but not here. Gale and Katniss are known to so many in the community. Young as they are, they are pillars of stability among those who frequent the Hob. They are young adults who haven't cracked beneath their circumstances. Instead they have defied the Capital by hunting. They have defied the Capital by living when all the odds were against them. They are two coals, burning next to each other, threatening to catch everything around them on fire.

Gale feels a hand on the small of his back as Effie steers them both towards the train. Silver, sleek, and glimmering in the sun, it stands in sharp contrast to the gloom that constantly seems to cover district twelve. Even on the brightest of days, the coal dust in the air dulls the streams of light emanating from the yellow orb in the sky.

They fall into step besides each other, the backs of their hands brushing against each other's as Effie guides them towards doors which have slid open for them. Eyes squint as they attempt to adjust to artificial light with which the train's corridor is lit.

Gale's breath catches in his throat when they step into the first compartment of the train. Luxury he has only dreamed of stretches before him. Chairs covered in velvet, tables piled with sweet treats and unknown drinks. Effie seems smug as she waltzes out from behind them, gesturing grandly at the room before them.

"All of this is for you two." Her hands clasp in front of her as she smiles brightly at the pair of them. It's hard to take anyone serious who has so much makeup plastered on their face, and despite himself Gale feels a tiny smile crack at the corners of his lips. This whole situation is so over the top and ridiculous. They are going to their deaths, and yet they are being papered as though they are the President themselves.

"I'm going to go try and find Haymitch…" Effie says brightly before muttering under her breath, "no doubt he is in the bar car…." Effie disappears through another sliding door and for a moment the pair of them simply stand there.

"I guess we should sit down, before the train starts…" Katniss says after a long moment. Gale nods beside her before making his way through the room to sit on one of those chairs. Gingerly he lowers himself into it, suddenly very aware of how dirty he is and how out of place he seems among all this finery. Katniss sits across from him and once again they fall silent. The train starts moving but Gale barely feels it. If it wasn't for how the county side is zipping past him in the window, he may have never known they were moving at all. They need to talk, they need to discuss how they are going to play this whole thing out, but the feeling that they are being watched is too great, so he says nothing.

The aroma of the food covering the tables, wafts across the apartment to them, but it only makes Gale feel sick. And then it hits him. He leans forward suddenly, his expression twisted as though he is extremely uncomfortable by some unfelt ailment.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asks, concern lacing her tone.

"I um… I think I just need some air…" he grinds out, grimacing in the process as he carefully stands, still slightly hunched over. Katniss is beside him in a moment, her arm wrapped around him as she helps him walk through the room. Slowly they make their way through a corridor, attempting to open each of the doors they pass until they find what they are looking for.

Wind whips around them, as they step out into the open air, their hands wrapping around the fence that keeps them from flying off the train. Gale leans his forearms against the rail, and he feels Katniss's hand rubbing soothing paths up and down his back. He shoots her a look over his shoulder and she freezes before she too leans forward.

"I had to get out in the open, somewhere where we can't be heard." He says just loudly enough for her to hear. She nods slightly, clasping her fingers together as she stares out at the fields racing past them in a green blur.

"What's the plan?" she asks, in a voice equally as soft.

"I'm not exactly sure… not yet. I didn't know how you wanted to… be for the Capital. I didn't know if we should act like a team or be indifferent."

"I guess that depends" she sighs.

"On?" He counters.

"On how we are going to.." she pauses, as though searching for the right word though she seems unable to find it. "How we are going to act in the games. Once all the press is over… I don't blame you if you want to be on your own. You have a family that needs you and maybe it would be better if we were separate… then we won't, we won't have to face each other."

Face each other. The words sound so casual, so simple. The truth is she doesn't want them to be left with having to kill the other.

"No. No we have a better chance of getting to the end if we are together." he glances over at her, "You should get to go home, Catnip" She looks over at him quickly, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"And why me? Why not you? Gale think about it. You have your mother and brothers and sister. I only have my mother and sister. My mother will be okay, and Prim is nearly grown. They would be okay without me… but your brothers, Posy. They need you. Posy needs a father in her life."

"But I'm not her father." Gale snaps. "Her father was killed in the mines, in mines he was forced to work in by _these_ people." He throws a venomous look over his shoulder. Katniss doesn't flinch away from his anger, she is used to it. How many times has he ranted in the woods about the Capital and what they have done? He isn't angry with her, and she knows it. He is angry at the world he was born into.

"You may not be her father, but you are as close to one as she will ever have. She needs you." Katniss continues on stubbornly. Gale shakes his head, "I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose you. I couldn't live with myself if you were to die and I to live. I couldn't be who my siblings need without you…."

"So you are going to force me to go on without you, then?" She demands. This time it is she that is angry and unlike Gale, her anger is not for the Capital.

"Yes." He answers simply.

"That is very selfish of you." she snaps. They stare unflinchingly at each other, their expression mirroring each others. Anger burns behind their grey eyes, and their eyebrows are pulled down into scowls.

"Oh there you are! What in heaven's name are you two doing out here?" Effie's voice breaks through the tension, and they immediately look away from each other.

"Oh, I was contemplating my chances of survival should I jump." Gale says as he turns to look at the brightly colored woman. His tone is dry and sarcastic, and he can't help but revel in the look of horror which twist Effie's expression.

"Gale was feeling motion sick, so we came out to get a little air." Katniss says flatly. "Sorry we worried you."

Effie's gaze darts between the two of them, her mouth pressed into a thin line which only adds to her comedic appearance. "Apology accepted," she says stiffly, "Now please come inside. Haymitch is conscious again. You should take advantage of that." She turns on her heel and marches through the door. For a moment the pair of them simply stand there staring after her. Gale starts to speak when Katniss brushes past him, her hands clenched into fists as she follows Effie inside. She is still angry, and she has every right to be, but this is a point he won't concede. Katniss will be going home.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gale finally left the safety of the open air and followed Effie and Katniss back into the train, he found Katniss, Haymitch and Effie already sitting at the table. Katniss was leaning back in her chair, a scowl darkening her visage, while Effie was rattling on about what to expect in the Capital and Haymitch was buttering a piece of roll and gulping down an amber colored liquid. Without a sound Gale slid into a chair across the table from Haymitch and reached for his own roll. Where there had been sweets and snack foods, there were no platters of meats sliced paper thin, white bread rolls and fresh vegetables piled high in ornately decorated bowls. Gale wasn't particularly hungry, but he needed something to occupy his hands.

"So, any advice about the games that we should know?" Gale asked around a mouthful of bread. Effie pursed her lips at his obviously lack of table manners, but Gale ignored her. They weren't here to be courteous, they were here to go into an arena to murder other kids. So what if he talked with his mouth full?

Haymitch took his time answering, first skewering a green bean on his fork and proceeding to chew it in an exaggerated manner, clearly taking his time.

"Stay alive." He finally said with a wry grin.

"So helpful" Katniss muttered from her place, her scowl only easing up long enough for her to roll her eyes.

"What was that, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, smirking over at her before biting into his roll.

"I said, 'so helpful' " she spat back. A chuckle pushed past Haymitch's lips and he shook his head slightly.

"You are about as delightful to be around as a cat in a bathtub. Who ruffled your feathers, darling?"

"My feathers aren't ruffled." she retorted with a glare.

"Oh, so you're always this pleasant?" Haymitch asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Why should I be pleasant when I'm on a train heading to an arena to fight to the death? Should I be laughing and smiling about the fact that I may never see my family again?" Katniss answered.

"Yes." Haymitch countered, pointing his butter knife at her, "If you wanna win these games you have to make people like you. More specifically, you have to make the people in the Capital like you. They are the ones who will be your sponsors. They are the ones who will keep you alive when you are at the brink of death. And to get them to like you, you are gonna have to smile and wave and act like you are delighted to be here. Got it?"

Katniss nodded slightly before looking away and out the window. The idea was revolting to Gale. Why should he have to pander to these people? He had already decided to not play the game the way they wanted, why should he put on an act for those who were calling for his death?

"You can win without sponsors, though. It's happened before." Gale finally said after the lull in the conversation became stifling.

"True" Haymitch responded with a shrug, "But if you don't try to win them over, it will inevitably come back to bite you in the ass."

Effie bristled at Haymitch's words, her mouth once more pressed into a thin line as she hissed, "Language, Haymitch." He shook his head with a little smile and pushed back from his place at the table, moving to stand unsteadily, glass in hand.

"I think I've given enough advice for one day…. If you need me. Actually no, don't bother me tonight. I'm sure Effie can give you a run down on tomorrow's agenda." With a sloppy wink and a wobbly step, Haymitch made his way away from the table and back towards what Gale could only assume was the bar car. Effie stared after him for a long moment before easing the tension in her expression and rising gracefully from her spot.

"We have the rest of the afternoon on the train but we will arrive in the Capital early tomorrow morning. You two will be sent to your stylist and his team to get you ready for the parade tomorrow night." She clasped her hands together with a smile at the pair of them. "It will be a fabulous affair. Spa treatments and massages while they make you presentable. You will have only the best of the best before you make your grand entrance." Her gaze shifted between the two of them, her smile faltering at the stony expressions she was met with. She coughed lightly, stepping away from the table. "Well, you have the afternoon to yourselves, do whatever you please, but I would suggest going to bed early. We wouldn't want you to have bags under your eyes for the big day." Again she was met with hard expressions and silence. "Uhm… yes, well I will leave you to your own…. I've got things to do." She tacked on with a little frown before gliding out of the room.

Not a sound was made as they sat in absolute silence. Katniss had her eyes trained on the window, Gale was intensely studying his hands except for the occasional glance up at his friend. If she knew he was watching her, she never gave an indication of it, stubbornly ignoring him._ I should have never mentioned my plan to her_, he thought bitterly as she iced him out. Having to move through these games without her was unimaginable.

"Katniss, I'm–"

"I'm going to find my room" she interrupted, rising suddenly from her chair. Her eyes were glassy with tears that she would not allow to fall. But behind those tears burned her anger, still lighting up her grey eyes. He simply nodded, "Alright."

Maybe her fury would die down, maybe she would forgive him, but he doubted it. Katniss had never been known as one to forgive and forget.

The afternoon seemed to crawl by, as though every second had been stretched to take up twice its usual length. Gale was painfully aware of every little sound, the creak of his chair, the rumble of the train, but most of all he was aware of the lack of sound. Even in the comfortable silence that so often blanketed his time with Katniss, there was the sound of her breathing, the slightly crackle of the earth as she shifted next to him, the soft swish of her clothes brushing against her skin. There was the warmth of companionship, no matter how quiet they were. Now he was alone. Alone and cold beneath the white, unforgiving lights which lit up this death carriage of which they were both trapped inside.

His gaze was trained on the window as he attempted to clear his mind, to banish it of all thoughts of home. But it seemed the harder he tried the louder those thoughts became, until he was seeing the faces of his siblings in the blur of the land rushing past. He could feel the warmth of their arms wrapped so tightly around him, little fingers curled in his clothing as they had so desperately clung to him, and he to them. His vision blurs all the more, until he can see nothing but their faces, hear nothing but their cries. His eyes close against the memories, his fingers gripping much too tightly at the arms of his chair as he tries to regain control his breathing before the ragged sob that is bubbling in his chest escapes him.

He knows he has no right to go to her. He knows he has made her angry, and that she has no reason to care about him now, but he has already chosen a path of selfishness and before he can stop himself he has risen from his chair and his feet were caring him in the direction she had gone before. It wasn't difficult to find her room on the train, and in a matter of minutes he stood before her door, his fingers curled around the handle. He should knock, instead he crack the door, calling softly, "Katniss?"

When there was no answer he dared to peek inside. His eyes caught her form, curled up on her bed, her gaze on the projector playing old games. It was tradition to relive the most brutal moments of the games to whip the Capital into a frenzy of excitement over the new games. Gale could hear the voices of the announcers commenting on the various aspects of the bloody affair, pointing out their favorite parts and spectating on whether or not any of this years tributes would be as brutal. It was sick.

Gale slipped inside the room, and still Katniss didn't acknowledge him. It wasn't until he sat on the edge of the bed and asked softly, "Are you gonna stay mad at me?" Did she turn to look at him. She nodded, but the fury from before was gone from her eyes. Misery and despair swirled within those grey orbs now.

"Yes." Her fingers interlocked around her knees as she drew them up to her chest. "Why do you get to be the selfish one? Why do you get to be the one who gets out?" She questioned

"I don't know." He answered softly. The air was heavy between them as for a long moment, neither spoke. Both had theirs gazes on the projector which was showing the crowning of last year's victor, a one Peeta Mellark from district eight. No one had expected him to live, he had only been fifteen in the games and from a weaker district, but he had survived using a strategy employed several years before, hiding. He had stayed safely hidden until the end. To his benefit the other tributes had all but forgotten him and when it came down to the final three, the two careers fought to the death. Both of their deaths.

It was astounding, and quite anti-climactic for the people of the Capital, that a tribute had won without killing a single soul. Gale had always respected him for that. Peeta had gone into the games, refused to become a killer, and still won. It was a pity he had too much at stake to think that way. Besides, he had never been the most peaceful person. It wasn't in his nature to hide, he wanted to fight.

"I'm scared." Katniss's voice broke him from his thoughts and he quickly turned to look at her. Barely had he opened his mouth to respond when she continued, "Not of dying. I'm scared of what the games will do to me if I live." Her gaze dropped from the projector to her hands. "I guess that's why I was so mad at you, because I don't know what I would become if I made it out…. I don't want them to win by destroying me. I don't want to become another pawn in their game, just some trophy for them to put on display in the Capital. I want these games to mean something. I want people to understand just what is happening….." She bit down on her lip, shaking her head slightly. A touch of a smile appeared on her lips as she finally met his gaze.

"Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like you."

Their smiles mirrored each others, full of knowing for the other, full of wisdom beyond their years. They were sad smiles, twisted resemblances to what they once were, having been broken by the hardships they had faced. In the woods their smiles didn't have to be heavy with irony, but they were not in the woods now, and they never would be again.

"Come here." He said, scooting farther onto the bed and open his arms. She didn't hesitate to go into them, twining her arms around his middle and resting her head against his chest. He leaned against the wall behind them and they both let out a breath, relaxing against the other. His fingers ran softly up and down her spine as he murmured, "We won't let them. We won't let them break us. No matter what happens in the end, we won't let them win."

Katniss tilted her head back to look up at him, her voice barely audible, "Promise?"

Gale leaned forward slightly, his lips pressing to her forehead. "Promise."

**A/N: **

Sorry I took forever to update! Finals have come upon me and have been eating my time and my soul. I wasn't so happy with the beginning of this chapter, but it turned out alright in the end I think. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Your comments mean the world to me and keep me going.

** twilightlover4ver **I'm not entirely sure how Gale's interview will go, but it will no doubt include Katniss in some way. Gale isn't Peeta, so I don't know if he will attempt to the whole "Star crossed lovers" thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime during the night they both drifted off to sleep, lured into their own dream worlds by the slight sway of the train, the quiet hum of the projector and the steady beating of each other's hearts. Gale's dreams were haunted by visions of his family. Posy and Vick playing in a field, only for it to explode beneath them. Faces of nameless other kids facing him in a rocky arena. Blood and screaming, and panic. His heart was beating too fast, and he was trying to run but his legs didn't seem to want to work. He could hear them getting closer and closer, shrieking with delight as they closed in on their prey. Pain, horrible pain, and then he was falling. Tumbling and spinning until he hit a hard floor. He was back at home, and his mother was crying. All alone she sat in his family home's kitchen. She was hunched over, sobbing and rocking back and forth. He tried to reach out, to comfort her, but he couldn't touch her. A ghost. The scene faded away to the woods. He walked above the grass, the elements unable to touch him now. There sat Katniss, a sillouette against the sky ablaze with sunset. She sat with her knees against her chest, her braid hanging over her shoulder. He called to her but she didn't turn. He tried to go to her but was frozen in place. A hovercraft appeared overhead and peacekeepers seemed to drop from the sky. They surrounded her, weapons drawn. There was a loud bang, a blinding flash of light and Gale was screaming in horror. Screaming and thrashing, and trying to go to her, but a hand was pressing one arm down, the other was securely against his mouth.

When he opened his eyes Katniss was above him, her eyes wide with worry as she did her best to keep him from hurting himself or her. His body stilled, though his heart was still thundering.

"I'm sorry" he murmured when she withdrew her hand. She shook her head slightly before moving off of him.

"Your thrashing woke me up from my dream…. so don't be sorry." She said softly, turning to look at him. Gale held her gaze for a moment longer before glancing at the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, but the world was still mostly dark. Far away he could seem the gleam of tall towers and buildings, shining like a thousand diamonds in the early morning rays. The Capital, the pinnacle of luxury and decadence. There was no better life to be born into.

"We'll be there soon." Katniss said, her voice was hollow, her gaze on the approaching city. They were quiet, lost in their own thoughts, when she finally broke it with, "How much can we do?" She paused before continuing, "I mean, how much can we do to win them over….without compromising us." Her eyes found his, searching them like she might find the answer to all of their problems within their grey depths.

"I know we don't want to change for them, but how much is changing and how much is just being smart? We'll be no good to anyone if we are dead." She tacked on before looking away.

Gale was long in answering, his teeth gnawing at the inside of his cheek as he thought.

"I don't know" He finally replied. "I don't know where the line is…. I guess whatever you feel comfortable doing is alright. We have to play the game, sometimes by their rules, sometimes not…. but I don't know."

Katniss brought her hands up to rub her own arms as she shook her head, "I'm not comfortable with any of this…. but I guess you are right. So should we smile?"

"I've never been very good at that." He responded with a hint of the expression mentioned.

"Neither have I." She said with a head shake.

All further discussion was cut off by the door suddenly opening and a brightly colored Effie stepping into the room.

"Now Katniss," she began before actually looking at them. Her eyebrows rose impossibly high and her lips pursed in disapproval. "I didn't realize you two were so close, seeing as how you were so cold to each other last night." Her heavily lashed eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them and her hands clasped together in front of her. "Well at least if you are both here I won't have to say it twice." She shook her head and shoulders slightly, as though trying to collect herself from the shock of finding them in the bed together and whatever her imagination had decided they were doing there. Her usual smile spread across her features and she swept into the room with a flourish, gesturing towards the window.

"As you can see we are rapidly approaching the Capital. There will be adoring fans waiting to greet you at the train station, but all you need do is wave." She waved as though to demonstrate how to do the action, her arm from the elbow down swaying like a branch of slender tree in the fall winds and her eyes cast above them on an invisible crowd. Katniss threw a glance back at Gale and they both had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. How many times had they made fun of the way the Capital people, talked walked and dressed when they were in the safety of the woods?

Gale remembered a time when he decided to try and imitate their odd sway as they walked, which had resulted in the awkward movement of his shoulders and hips and Katniss on her back laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. He shook his head slightly at the memory, ducking his head while he attempted to regain control of his facial muscles.

"Ah! So you do know how to smile, lovely." Effie's hands came together with a clap, her brightly painted lips stretching into an even wider smile that seemed to light of up her whole face. For a moment Gale could see it, her, the woman beneath the painted on makeup. She might be beautiful, he thought, if she wasn't hiding beneath layers of affected coloring. Beautiful and for the first time he could see the humanity. She had been worried that her tributes would be uncooperative, that she would bear the shame, the disappointment and possibly the sadness of losing another pair to the games. No, she was human and he could clearly see that now. Human, and greatly relieved by the fact that he and Katniss could infact smile.

As quickly as the thought entered his mind, it burned and turned to ash. She couldn't be human. Not really. She had seen the death of the games, she had seen the desolation of their district and yet here she was being relieved over the fact that her tributes could smile. She knew the truth but she refused to see it. How could one person be so heartless? How could an entire city be so heartless? How could they laugh and place bets and throw parties as they watched children killing each other? How could they teach their own children that this was right and good and the way of life?

Gale didn't realize how tense he had become, or how the muscles in his jaw were strained from clenching his teeth together so violently, until he felt Katniss's fingers sliding against his own and met her worried gaze with his angry one. He relaxed at her touch, the tension releasing from his shoulders and jaw as he forced his own musings away and tried to focus on what Effie was was saying. Now was not the time for outrage or revolution. He was entering the lions den, not escaping to their woods.

He could hear that Effie was speaking, but he no longer listened, his focus on the window and the ever growing city as they came closer and closer to their destination. At some point the painted woman left, and it took Katniss moving into his line of vision to snap him from his stupor.

"Gale, come on." she was tugging on his hand. "It's time to go."

"This is wrong" He blurted out before he could stop it. "it's all so wrong." he continued with a shake of his head.

"I know. I know, but we can't…. not here. They will be watching. Gale we just have to…"

"Survive" He finished for her and she jerked her head in a nod. Slowly he nodded along with her before taking in a calming breath and rising to his feet.

"Then let's survive" He said softly, giving her hand a little squeeze before heading for the door.

_**A/N: I am so so sorry for how long it took me to update. Life got crazy and writers block took over. Hopefully the next chapter will not take me a month to write. Thank you all for your reviews, comments and follows. They mean a great deal to me! I also apologize for how short this chapter is and how basically nothing happens, but my Gale muse just started talking and here we are. **_


End file.
